Card Lores:Lawmaker of the Void, Kallen
She is the current ruler of Black Heaven, the recently revealed faction attacking Dark Zone, and the leader of the Lawmakers, the international terrorist faction attacking all six nations of [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. She is also the long-lost friend of Sacria. Originally, both Kallen and Sacria were orphans enslaved by the ruling class of Black Heaven. During this time, they were tortured and abused in many different ways. Nevertheless, they supported each other whenever they could, smuggling food and protecting each other from punishment, and where their fellow orphans might disappear, leave, or betray them, the two always stuck together. Originally, Sacria was the weaker but more empathetic one while Kallen was the stronger but more ruthless one; however, Sacria made sure that Kallen helped her fellow orphans, while Kallen helped Sacria learn to defend herself. Kallen eventually grew into a sort of leader among those abused by Black Heaven's aristocrats, while Sacria became a gifted fighter and tactician. It was around this time that Sacria began developing her power of drawing strength from pain; it was a response to the fallen angels' abuses. They eventually escaped, and they began eking a life out in the streets, forming a gang with their fellow victims to survive. Eventually, they made plans to escape Black Heaven through the gates they used to enter and exit the outside world. However, their attempt was a sham; the entire scenario was set up in the first place by one of the fallen angel aristocrats, who wanted an excuse to hunt people as if they were prey and enjoy their despair. One by one, everyone in Kallen and Sacria's gang were picked off, killed in various gruesome ways, and just as the exit from Black Heaven's pocket dimension came into view, both of them were separated and disappeared from each other's sight. While Kallen was recaptured, Sacria managed to escape without anyone noticing. Sacria appeared somewhere in the lands of Night Hunter, where she began doing odd jobs. She eventually moved to United Sanctuary and started a job at Angel Feather, eventually becoming the leader of the Iron Heart troop; her motivation for creating the troop of pain-wielding angels was to counter Black Heaven's magic, which revolved around inflicting pain. Sacria always believed that Kallen was alive, and devoted her life to preparing for an invasion of Black Heaven to rescue her. Kallen, on the other hand, was imprisoned for many years. She believed that Sacria was dead, and having lost everything, including her closest friend, her hate and rage began to fester. Kallen began seeing the world as evil. She came to believe that the world was divided into the oppressors and the oppressed, and the latter existed to be victimized by the former. When Kallen was released from prison, she emerged with a dark, single-minded determination to destroy the rulers of Black Heaven. Using her charisma and qualities as a leader, she began accumulating followers while climbing the social ladder of Black Heaven, doing everything she could to obtain power. Along the way, she had to pretend she was one of the fallen angel aristocrats, so she participated in their cruelties, and even though she knew that this was exactly what she hated about them, she did not care; to her, her end goal justified the means. She began to disregard life more and more, becoming almost as cruel as the fallen angel aristocrats she despised, although she never forgot her suffering at their hands. Eventually, with the help of Shemhazai, a fallen angel who held the rest in contempt for their depravities, and the Phantoms, a heroic group of thieves who were opposed to the ruling class of Black Heaven, Kallen began planning a coup, putting things into place. This did not go unnoticed by the fallen angels, who confronted Kallen and attacked her allies. Kallen's hate and rage came to a breaking point, and unwittingly, her steadfast belief that the world was inherently evil connected her across timelines, from Cray ''i to the original timeline, and summoned the one being who was the incarnation of the belief that the world was evil and not worth saving: Gyze. Gyze annihilated the fallen angels, and Kallen started her rebellion. Due to Gyze's overwhelming power, they triumphed, and Kallen became the ruler of Black Heaven. Now free to explore the outside world, Kallen finally exited the realm of Black Heaven and entered the wider Cray. While at first she considered the possibility that the outside world wasn't so bad, her current beliefs were reinforced when she saw the injustices that occurred across Cray. Every single nation, in some way, had failed to protect their poor and downtrodden, and had done awful things to their people and each other. She found that even the ordinary citizens of Cray that did not directly participate in those crimes were still complicit in perpetuating those horrible systems. Kallen was angered, and she began befriending and collecting allies from all over Cray, those who, like here, were hurt by the world and were as cynical about it as much as she was. She, along with Akrila and Theastra, formed the Lawmakers, who would pass judgment on the rest of Cray by destroying it. Kallen and Gyze began preparing for their war against Cray. They collected the body of the , who was destroyed along with , and began preparing to revive it. They revived , Gyze's fanatical servant, by taking his soul and anchoring it to the long-dead Gastille of Cray i, creating the jester-like Joker Gastille. Kallen and the five other Lawmakers contacted their vanguards on Earth, who had been victimized and brutalized by life as much as the Lawmakers were, and gave them the s to give them the power to destroy the ruling classes of Earth that had caused their suffering. Kallen furthered the revival of Gyze as much as possible before the wider Cray noticed, and when they did, Kallen began her war with Cray, initiating a swift attack against all six nations and quickly destroying as much of their infrastructure as possible before anyone could react. Soon after Kallen began her war with the world, however, she was confronted by Sacria, who despite what she believed was actually alive. Sacria being alive called Kallen's entire motivations into question, and caused her resolve to waver. Although Sacria and Kallen oppose each other's goals, both of them refuse to hurt the other. Category:Lores